shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quiz-aster
The Quiz-aster is the eleventh episode of the third season of Surviving High School. Plot The school quiz team was about to have their tournament but Brendan has gotten sick so they needed to replace him with someone else to do the math part of the competition. Team captain Angie went to talk to Ms. Lee to see if they had a replacement and the replacement turned out to be Amanda who is known to be dumb! They couldn't replace her and she needed to be apart of it for extra credit. Before the team met after school, Angie visited Brendan to see how he was doing. It turned out Brendan got mono due to Dinah drinking out of a water fountain and then kissing him. However Brendan questioned if she really did get sick that way. When Angie returned she saw as Amanda seemed hopeless answering "cupcake" for every answer and knowing that she isn't good at math. That night Angie was studying with her, trying to teach as much as she could. However in the middle of it Brendan called and revealed that he ended up calling dinah and saying that he doesn't know if he trusts her and now she's not talking to him. Angie told him that he needs to buy her a present but he couldn't go out since he was sick. So Angie went with Amanda to get a neckless Brendan said she wanted. They went to a store called "Odd Topic" to get it. However Angie didn't have enough money to purchase it from what Brendan gave her. Amanda shocked her by perfectly calculating how to save money in order to precisely buy it was extra money for ice cream after for them! Amanda never realized that she was this good with numbers and that that was math. The following day was the tournament against Spartan High. Preston tried to intimidate them but they intimated him. Angie went first and set good motivation for the rest of the team due to her good performance. The other 3 did great until the end turned out to be Centerscore winning by 15 points over Spartan. This last round was the bonus round which could be any question and if Spartan won this round then they can win the entire game. Amanda was randomly selected along with Preston. They were given a tricky science question and Amanda answered with "cupcakes" and actually got it correct! The team was so proud of Amanda and offered her a spot on the team but she was still dedicated to cheerleading which they respected. When Angie got home she got a call from Brendan thanking her for the present since it got them on good terms again, and congratulated her for winning. Angie spent the remainder of the night with Scott celebrating that her team won! Characters *Angie Donovan *Amanda Applebee *Brendan Berg *Dexter Albright *Andrew Grant *Preston Graves *Ms. Lee *Judge Tigh *Clerk *Dinah Nightingale (Bonus Scene) Bonus Scene Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Year 3 Category:The New Girl